


Support

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha's reaction to Merrick's acquittal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://lawandorder100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lawandorder100.livejournal.com/)**lawandorder100** “move” challenge

“Not guilty.”

When the words boom across the courtroom, Alesha can’t breathe. Her head drops and it’s a relief not to see Merrick’s smirk, James’s face.

A hand reaches over, covers her knee but does no more than that.

She wants to smile but her face is frozen.

She wants to lean into his shoulder but can’t move.

She wants to get out of here but when she tries to stand she wobbles and almost falls. But that same hand catches her elbow, strong arms go around her waist and she leans into Matt’s shoulder as he leads her out.

 


End file.
